Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever is the first video from the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on March 15, 1989. Plot The episode begins with Huckle Cat and his friends riding the bus to Busytown School. They say good morning to their teacher Miss Honey, who declares that today in school is Alphabet Day. Her students, totaling 26, whose names begins with each letter of the alphabet, start by singing the alphabet song. The class goes through every letter of the alphabet and the word that start with that letter. When the final bell rings, everyone goes home. Huckle signs the alphabet song again as Lowly shapes the letters. And then Lowly goes to bed as the video ends. Segments # Alphabet Song # Airplane # Bread # Crayon # Drum # Egg # Fire Engine # Guitar # House # Ice Cream # Jar # Kite # Ladder # Motorcycle # Nurse # Octopus # Pie # Quilt # Rabbit # Soup # Train # Uniform # Violin # Watermelon # Xylophone # Yo-yo # Zipper # Alphabet Song (Reprise) - Huckle sings the song as Lowly forms all the letters before fast asleep. Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Janitor Joe *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Nurse Nelly *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Sally Cat *Henry Dog *Hilda Hippo *Jason Pig *Patty Elephant *Fireman Ralph *The Narrator (offscreen) *Arthur Pig *Betty Dog *Christine Beaver *David Raccoon *Edna Bunny *Freddie Fox *Glenda Goat *Huckle Cat *Iris Pig *Jimmy Bunny *Kathy Cat *Libby Leopard *Mary Mouse *Ned Alligator *Ole Owl *Polly Pig *Quincy Cat *Ralphie Raccoon *Susie Tiger *Tom Wolf *Ursula Dog *Vincent van Goat *Wilma Walrus *Xavier Mouse *Yolanda Yak *Zara Rabbit *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The octopus *Sarah *Samantha *Sylvia *Sonia *Sally *Sybil *Other Busytown people *Bugs Songs * Alphabet Song * Alphabet Song (Reprise) Trivia * This video was released in March 15, 1989. This was the same year that NBC aired the first season of the TV series, Seinfeld, four months later. It's also the same year that The Lyons Group and Kids Edutainment released, Barney and the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes, and Barney and the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach on VHS, that TV Asahi aired the thirteenth Super Sentai series, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, that Focus on the Family aired the 1989 season of the radio drama and comedy series, Adventures in Odyssey, that PBS aired the first season of Shining Time Station, that Seven Network aired the third season of Hey Dad...!, and that Broderbund released the video game, Where in North Dakota is Carmen Sandiego? on Apple II. * This title of the video was named after two books, Richard Scarry's ABC Word Book and Find Your ABC's. This title also was named before the book, Richard Scarry's ABC's. This title even was not named after the story, Sergeant Murphy and the Banana Thief ''(part of the book, ''Richard Scarry's Funniest Book Ever). * This video is along with Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is in the 1999 VHS, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends!. * Those segments are not from the PBS Kids TV show, Sesame Street. * This is the same alphabet from Leapfrog: Letter Factory, Barney's Alphabet Zoo and many more. * In the opening segment, the Narrator sounds like Tom Hanks, which he voices Woody from the Disney and Pixar films, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3, and the Conductor, Hero Boy, Hero Boy's father, the Hobo, and Santa Claus from the Warner Bros. Pictures film, The Polar Express and also portrays Scott Turner in Turner and Hooch, and Walt Disney in Saving Mr. Banks. Or the Narrator sounds like Rush Limbaugh, which he performs the radio program The Rush Limbaugh Show, and publishes and narrates Rush Revere and the Brave Pilgrims, Rush Limbaugh and the First Patriots,'' Rush Revere and the American Revolution'', Rush Revere and the Star-Spangled Banner and Rush Revere and the Presidency. * When Libby Leopard jumps over Kathy's turn, Kathy looked at Libby and she says "I'm next! I'm next! I got the letter L!" and Miss Honey says, "I'm sorry, Libby, but L doesn't come after J." Miss Honey then told the viewers that K comes after J. * In the I segment, Bananas Gorilla wants bananas ice cream, which would mean he likes ice cream too. * In the B segment, Bananas Gorilla doesn't eat blueberries. Able Baker Charlie tells him to come back to the bakery tomorrow. *Before the letter Q scene, Quincy Cat was sleeping in class and was forced to "wake up". *After the N segment, Janitor Joe floods the classroom, but he only speaks once in the video. *In the M segment, Bananas Gorilla steals all of the bananas from the mail truck and rides on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. *Huckle has the letter H which starts in the name. *In the S segment, the silly soup tastes disgusting. *Also in the S segment, Sarah stirs in some spinach, Samantha slices in some salami, Sylvia slides in sardines, Sonia slips in strawberries, Sally shreds some sauerkraut and Sybil adds a spoonful of salt to the silly soup. *In the Z segment, Sergeant Murphy is presumed to be the antagonist because he stole a Bananas Gorilla because it was revealed by Huckle Cat that the bananas weren't stolen, because they belonged to Bananas Gorilla and were his all along. *In the O segment, the octopus is holding an orange, an oilcan, an olive, an onion, an oyster, an orchid (a type of flower), an oar and an oboe. *Before the T segment, Tom Wolf holds his T card upside down. *Before the U segment, Ursula Dog can't find her U card until Miss Honey tells her that she's sitting on it. * This is still the very same Bananas Gorilla from Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode marks appearances for Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sergeant Murphy, Able Baker Charlie, Bananas Gorilla and other characters. * This is the first time Huckle says, "Look, Lowly", the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * Freddie Fox's shirt is light blue, but his shirt would be yellow in other videos. * This is the first time Huckle's voice is high when he says "Look, Lowly, the name tag says, 'Mr. Bananas Gorilla! Busytown U.S.A.'! Those bananas belong to Bananas Gorilla all along! Wait, Sergeant Murphy!", the second and third times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. But on other locations, his voice is normal. * Huckle's voice would be sounded like Blue from the future Nick Jr. TV series, Blue's Room. * This is the first time Miss Honey says, "Well, children...", the second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first time there was a song at the ending. The second, third, fourth and fifth times would later then be in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the first time that this episode has a lot of limited animation. * This is the first time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. * This is the first time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening segment. * This is the first time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. * On the future VHS/DVD releases, it's still the same music from the classic Holidays for Children video series from Schlessinger Media. It sounded like the music from KPM/APM and Bruton music libraries. * This is the first time the credits music is played during the credits. The second time would be in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Goofs * When Mary Mouse says "M is the next letter", her mouth wasn't seen, but her whiskers were moving up and down. Gallery Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series